


What's In a Name?

by Kymera219



Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adoption, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dan is a super Douche, Everybody loves Trixie Decker, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-devil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: For her 13th birthday, there's only one thing Trixie wants from Lucifer...His last name.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661443
Comments: 29
Kudos: 244





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [Pruflas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruflas/gifts), [namedawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [Sammiwayward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/gifts).



Trixie's 13th birthday was approaching, and Lucifer asked her what she wanted. Apparently, there was only one thing the girl desired, and she shocked her mom and step-devil with the request.

"I want to change my last name," she told them," I want to be a Morningstar".

When asked why, her answer was simple.

"I don't like being different," Trixie said," you and Lily already have Lucifer's name. Even uncle Rags adopted it!"

"Besides," she turned to look at Lucifer with tears in her eyes, " I want to carry the name of the father that loves me because he wants to, not because he has to".

Lucifer was blindsided once again by how much the spawn thought of him. When he'd first encountered the child, he'd been leery. After all, there are no children in Hell, and if there were they wouldn't want to touch him. But Beatrice's unwavering adoration and acceptance, despite his Devilish nature, had him falling for the girl in no time.

The devil kneeled down so he could be eye level with Trixie. "Urchin, you know that no matter what name you have, I will always care about you".

"But," he choked down his emotions, "if this is what you truly desire, then I will do everything in my power to make it happen".

Trixie, smiling from ear to ear, launched herself at her Step-devil, wrapping her smaller arms around his neck. Lucifer, in a detour from his usual behavior, hugged her back just as tightly.

******************

Later that night, as he was helping Chloe put Lily to bed, Lucifer had a disturbing thought.

"Detective," he looked over at his wife, " won't Daniel have some objection to Beatrice's request?".

"He might," Chloe said nonchalantly," but legally he can't do anything about it. I made sure of that".

Not long after Lucifer had went back to Hell, Dan had admitted that he was the one that told Tiernan that Lucifer had harmed his son. Furious that, once again Dan had made a decision that nearly got their daughter killed, she gave him an ultimatum. Either he completely signed over his parental rights or she'd have him arrested.

Not wanting another scandal on his record after Palmetto, Dan complied with her demand. Chloe would still allow him to see Trixie, but she wanted to be able to end visits if he endangered her safety again.

She needn't have worried. What little visits he'd had with his daughter before the incident with Tiernan, had dropped off almost entirely afterwards.Trixie spent most of her time with Lucifer and her, or Raguel when he visited. The girl barely even mentioned her biological father anymore.

"I suppose we'll still have to tell him about the name change," Lucifer sighed. 

"Yeah...but we can wait until after it goes through...that way he can stew even more than usual".

"Why Detective!" Lucifer said surprised ,"that's positively Devilish of you!".

"I learned from the best".

***************

On the day of her thirteenth birthday, Beatrice Elaine Espinoza was adopted by her Step-devil, and became Beatrice Elaine Morningstar.

****************

A month later, while Chloe and the girls were out shopping, Lucifer was in the middle of teaching Raguel the merits of Bones.

"You weren't wrong about this show, Sam," Rags said," but I really think Brennan could do better than that guy".

"Hush your mouth, brother!" Lucifer said offended," Special Agent Seely Booth is a national treasure!".

Before the argument could continue, the elevator doors opened. A thoroughly enraged Daniel Espinoza stormed into the living area. 

"You son of a bitch!" Dan said as he got in Lucifer's face, "It wasn't enough you took Chloe, took Charlotte, now you want to take my daughter too?!"

"I can't take something that wasn't yours to give, Douche," Lucifer replied snidely,"you ensured that long ago".

"You had no right! Trixie is my daughter, not yours! You've got your own little bastard now, you didn't have to steal my kid too!"

Lucifer's eyes flashed red as he grabbed Dan by the collar and threw him into the bar. Before the man could recover, the devil was picking him up by the throat and slamming him against the nearest wall.

"Don't....you....EVER call my daughter that name ever again!" 

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry," Dan whimpered.

"Sorry?" Lucifer huffed, "sorry arsed is more like it" 

He dropped Dan onto the floor unceremoniously, before walking over to the bar to pour himself a glass.

"Tell me something, Daniel," Lucifer said after taking a sip, "when's the last time you've even spent time with your offspring?".

"Well I..."

"When's the last time you made her a grilled cheese because she was upset? When's the last time you took two hours to read one chapter because Beatrice insisted you imitate the voices?", Lucifer's voice raised with every sentence.

"You don't know anything about Beatrice anymore, do you?" He continued," her likes, her fears, the way her brows furrow when she's thinking about something, the way she laughs after pulling something mischievous ". 

Lucifer stood over Daniel with a look of utter disgust. "You're not the one taking care of her through the nightmares, I am! You're not the one loving her on days she doesn't love herself, I am! ".

He picked Dan up and shoved him against the bar counter. "You're not the one praying every day, to a father you hate, that you'll be able to die if something happens to that child because you can't bear to live without her!". 

"Wait, you did that, Sam?", Raguel asked. 

In his rage, Lucifer had forgotten that his brother was in the room. He hadn't wanted to admit that last bit in front of Rags, but now that it was out, he'd not deny it.

"Yes, I have and I do" Lucifer told him. 

"Huh," Rags said, "that explains Father's gift then".

Before Lucifer could ask his brother to elaborate, the elevator doors slid open, and Chloe walked out, followed by Trixie, who was holding baby Lily.

"What's going on?", Chloe asked as she observed the tension filled room.

"Nothing, my love," he said, not turning his gaze away from Dan, "Daniel here was just leaving, weren't you?".

Dan nodded, then proceeded to walk to the elevator. He looked at Trixie, who didn't even spare him a glance as she ran to hug the devil with her sister in tow. With a sorrowful gaze, Daniel Espinoza let the elevator close on what he lost for the last time.

*************

Now that the drama was over, Lucifer could focus on what his brother said. "Exactly what did you mean by Father's gift, Rags?".

"Remember when I said Father wanted to see his granddaughters?" Lucifer nodded.

"Well," Rags continued, " he didn't want to have to wait until the human members of your family came to the Silver City naturally, and he knew you'd be miserable if you had to stay up there full-time, so.....congratulations Chloe and Trixie, you're officially immortal!"

"They're WHAT?!" Lucifer yelled as his wife and daughter stared incredulously at Raguel.

"Yup," the angel said cheerfully," Chloe has already stopped aging, and Trixie will stop as soon as she hits eighteen. You will all have full access to come and go from Heaven as you please".

Lucifer couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wouldn't lose them, wouldn't have to watch them die!

As Chloe put her arms around him, the Devil was struck by the greatest realization of all.

_He could (and would) follow them anywhere._

**Author's Note:**

> Rags dropping the angelic news bombs again 🤣🤦♀️


End file.
